The present invention relates to portable worklights. More specifically, the present invention concerns a worklight that includes an integral stand that functions as a carrying case with telescopic pole to which light fixtures or other accessories may be releasably attached.
Traditional stand worklights are tripod in design, do not include an integral storage case and are typically transported from location to location in an unprotected manner. In most cases, the worklights are not easily removed from a cross bar attached to the stand. Thus, when transported, the worklights and stand bounce around during transportation and are usually scratched, or damaged in the process. A consumer, that may be concerned about protecting his investment, may purchase a separate storage case to use for worklight storage and transportation.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages, and others, by providing a storage case that houses light fixtures which are releasably attachable to a telescopic pole which extends from the storage case. This permits the storage case to further function as a stand for the light fixture or other releasably attachable accessories.
To further stabilize the device, a door of the device swings open into a locked position so that an additional leg may be extended for added stability. The case may also be divided into compartments for storing multiple objects. Lastly, the light fixtures, as well as other objects, are releasably attachable to the telescopic pole through the use of clamps having a plurality of jaw surfaces and multiple clamping positions. This allows the clamps to work with the different size diameter poles which form the telescopic pole.